Problem: 10 cars were in the school supply store parking lot. 1 more car parks at the school supply store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $10 + 1$ cars. $10 + 1 = 11$ cars.